thevoiceusafandomcom-20200213-history
The Swon Brothers
The Swon Brothers 'are an American country-rock duo from Muskogee, Oklahoma who finished in 3rd place on season 4 of The Voice USA, mentored by Blake Shelton. The duo consists of brothers Zach and Colton Swon. Background The brothers have been performing together since they were children, singing as a part of their family's gospel group. The guys continued performing together well into their teens. They even released two albums together, ''Another Day in 2009 and Set List ''in 2012. In 2008, Colton Swon decided to see if he could make it on his own when he auditioned for season 7 of American Idol. He made it through the grueling auditions but didn't make the top 24. He later began performing again with his brother. Musical influences Zach and Colton each cite the rock band The Eagles as one of their musical influences. The Voice Zach and Colton auditioned for season 4 by singing "American Girl" by Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers. Three coaches-Blake Shelton, Usher, and Shakira-turned around as a result. After consulting with each other, the guys picked Shelton as their mentor. With help from their coach, Zach and Colton performed songs that showcased their excellent vocal harmonies such as "How Country Feels" by Randy Houser to "Seven Bridges Road" by Steve Young, which the guys dedicated to those affected by the May 15-17 tornado outbreak in their home state of Oklahoma. The highest-charting song for the guys during their time on the show was thier take on the Anne Murray classic "Danny's Song", which hit number 16 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. The guys made it to the finale on June 11, 2013, the first duo ever to do so. They finished in 3rd place behind winner Danielle Bradbery and runner-up Michelle Chamuel on June 18, 2013. Post The Voice The Swon Brothers have stayed busy working on their post-Voice album and performing. They recently got signed by Arista Nashville, the same label as country superstar Carrie Underwood, whom the Swon Brothers have met. They released their post-Voice single, "Later On", on December 10, 2013, the day they performed the song on the show. It sold 23,000 copies in its debut week. It hit number 31 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart and then peaked at number 21. It was released to country radio on March 3, 2014. ''The Swon Brothers ''(2014-present) The Swon Brothers' self-titled post-Voice album was released on October 14, 2014. It features the song "This Side of Heaven", which is a collboration with Carrie Underwood. The guys even co-wrote the song, "Songs That Said It All", with Charles Kelley and Dave Haywood of the Grammy Award- winning country trio Lady Antebellum. The album has sold 34,900 copies as of March 11, 2015. However, they ended up leaving Arista Nashville in October 2015 due to creative differences. Tour On October 27, 2015, Carrie Underwood announced that the Swon Brothers, along with fellow country singer Easton Corbin, would be opening for her on her Storyteller tour, which kicked off on January 30, 2016 in Jacksonville, Florida. The guys have also released two EPs, ''Timeless, ''on January 29, 2016, and ''Pretty Cool Scars, on March 17, 2017. Discography '''EPs: * TImeless ''(2016) * ''Pretty Cool Scars ''(2017) '''Albums:' * Another Day ''(2009) * ''Set List ''(2012) *''The Swon Brothers (2014) Compliation albums: * ''The Complete Season 4 Collection (The Voice Performance) ''(2013) Category:3rd place finishers Category:Season 4 Category:Mentored by Blake Shelton Category:Duos Category:Team Blake